Awoken
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: A week goes by since the death of the vampire. But in this world, things never remain depressing for to long. A miracle is given to them, and they try to help the broken one feel comfortable, and try to help repair his broken heart. Lame summary. OC warning. Enjoy.
1. Unthinkable

**I'm sorry for my last story's ending. But just read this is you'd please. I promise to cheer you up. ^.^"**

* * *

><p>A week had blown by, and the groups of friends had been depressed ever since.<p>

At scare school, Casper didn't feel much like talking. He'd seen Thatch's condition before Jenette patched up his lifeless body, and he couldn't forget the pained expression on the vampires face. Mantha, Ra and Lexi tried to comfort him, but it was as though the ghost just didn't want to listen. He'd merely mutter some incoherent response before floating in the opposite direction of his friends.

Richard was no better, as it seemed like he was constantly depressed. He even stopped talking entirely. But he was more understandable, since he'd known Thatch since he was a kid. Jimmy and Zeke were the ones who tried to console him, but nothing seemed to get through to him. Richard had been staying with Jimmy since his father died, as he really had no where else to go. And at night, when they were supposed to be sleeping, Jimmy swore he could hear the gentle sniffles from the other boy. Jimmy wanted so badly to reach out to him, but there was only so much he could do. Zeke came by sometimes at night to comfort Richard, and once in a while during the day in a human disguise (which was actually very good), and just let the human cry.

Thatch's gang were really having a hard time operating without him, and often found themselves simply talking about ideas rather than actually doing them. And further more, they, as well as Mantha and Ra, often found themselves regretting the way they had treated the vampire when he was alive. If they had only known the truth... they still didn't know how Septimus had enabled them to see Thatch and Richard's memories, but they didn't really care. All they knew was that Thatch never had any say in the way he acted.

Amber, Lexi, Dusk, and even Jake sometimes found themselves missing the little vampire. Even though they hadn't known him nearly as long as everyone else, they DID know enough about him to know he actually had a big heart. That he had a hard time in this world. They just wished they had reached out better. Tried to befriend him better...

Finally there was Fatch. The prince had failed to kill Septimus, and was crushed when he learned of Thatch's death. He kept blaming himself. In all truthfulness, there was nothing he could've done. But he couldn't help but feel as though this was his fault. If only he had tried to get him help sooner... if only he could've found a way to skip over the memories and stopped the demon from shoving garlic down Thatch's throat. He just couldn't help the way he was thinking. Thatch had felt like the little brother he never had... and he couldn't bear the thought of having him dead.

* * *

><p><em>Eyes twitched slightly, feeling a bright light surrounding them. Their body felt heavy, and it ached horrible. Forcing their eyes to open, they were very confused as to where they were. They could see a woman's silhouette in front of them, but all they would make out from reality was the strange sound that was heard when they breathed. <em>

* * *

><p>Casper, Mantha, Ra, Lexi, Richard, Zeke and Fatch were all on a walk now, none of them entirely sure of where they were going. All they knew was that they needed to get away from the school, and that Richard needed some fresh air. Said human was walking closely to Zeke, as he didn't know the others very well yet.<p>

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, signaling they probably shouldn't stay out for too long.

Turning to Zeke, Mantha found herself thoroughly impressed with his human disguise. Instead of a red shirt, it was now blue with a silver dot on the chest, and black stripes. His gloves and boots didn't change, but he did appear to have five fingers now. His hair was now black and messy, and his eyes were a normal green. That machine on his back now appeared to be a black backpack. His antennae were no where to be seen either. How had he managed to disguise himself so well? He looked in no way human this morning, and now she couldn't even tell he WASN'T human.

" ... Excuse me, Zeke was it? "

Mantha stuttered, quickly gaining the aliens attention.

" How did you disguise yourself so well? "

Zeke smiled slightly, actually a bit flattered that Mantha seemed fascinated with his technology.

" To put it as simply as I can, that machine on my back, the L.S.S? It's generating a human-like image onto my alien one. Basically, it's a hologram. "

" Oh. "

Mantha said simply.

" It's really good. "

Zeke blushed a bright pink thanks to the hologram, folding his hands behind his back. He didn't get praised for his technology much...

" Thank you... "

From the corner of her eye, Mantha could see a soft smile cross Richard's lips, as it seemed to make him happy having Zeke talk about his alien technology. Maybe anything inhuman fascinated him...? Either way, seeing him smile for the first time in a week was quite refreshing to see.

Suddenly Casper and Ra stopped walking, everyone else soon stopping afterwards. Mantha looked ahead, wondering as to why they'd stopped. Her question was shortly answered when she found Jack in front of them, breathing heavily. His skin was also burning, as it appeared he'd forgotten to bring an umbrella or a coat.

Lexi immediately ran over to her fathers side, quickly shielding him with her umbrella. Jack smiled at her, clearly grateful, however he couldn't quite speak his thanks yet. Luckily he caught his breath shortly after he'd arrived, and he looked at everyone with a very peculiar look in his eyes. As if he couldn't understand how something had happened.

" Everyone! "

He wheezed, trying to keep a grip.

" It's indescribable! Can't explain! Just follow me! "

As Jack was a teacher and could easily give them detention, the students followed him wordlessly, Zeke and Richard merely following because they were curious.

* * *

><p>" Why are we at the hospital Jack? "<p>

Casper asked sadly. The group had run into the hospital, and a few of them couldn't be more horrified by it. No one wanted to be here with Thatch's body possibly still around.

Jack merely shrugged the ghost off, walking towards the desk and talking tithe doctor Jenette. The purple haired girl looked absolutely frazzled as she spoke to the demon, and the only sentence they managed to hear was the sentence where Jenette apologized for summoning him so abruptly. Nobody knew what was going on, but they assumed Jack only knew because the woman summoned him. The two adults motioned for the children to follow, which they did reluctantly.

Much to their horror, they found they were heading towards the young vampires room. They wanted to stop, but again, they had little choice. Once they entered, however, NO body could believe what they saw.

There, sitting up on the cot, was Thatch himself.

The little vampire seemed a bit disoriented, maybe even a bit nauseas, but other than that he seemed fine. His legs were both in medical boots, but again, fine otherwise. Alive.

Richard and Casper had to try their best not to tackle him into a hug, in case he was in any pain, and merely approached him slowly. The human had tears in his eyes as he sat near the vampire, slowly getting his attention.

" Thatch... "

Richard muttered, Thatch placing a shaky hand on his shoulder in response. He seemed happy, and yet terrified at the same time.

" Hey Richard... "

The human smiled widely, soon hugging his friend. The others merely smiled as the two embraced.

* * *

><p>" How was this possible, Jenette? "<p>

Jack asked softly so the children wouldn't hear. The doctor shrugged, crossing her arms.

" It shouldn't be. I don't know how it happened. "

" Well, we need to know. This sorta thing doesn't happen without a reason behind it. "

The demon shifted his weight, trying to figure this out. Who could've been kind enough to bring this child back? Who could've possibly had enough power? Who could've possible had a strong enough motive? _' Wait. '_ Jack thought, beginning to connect the dots. _'Power, kindness, a possible motive... ' _That could only be one person when he thought about it. He turned to Jenette, his crimson demon eyes lowering into a serious glare.

" ... Where's Merek? "

* * *

><p><strong>A fun fact about me, if I like a character as much as I like Thatch, I can't leave them dead. Believe me, I tried. X3<strong>

**Also, since I'm here, I'd just like to give a shout out to a guest reviewer by the name of "insertnamehere". Dude, please don't do that. I can't blame you for being mad, really. But it came off a little... harsh. Can you, maybe, not leave reviews like that?**

**Anyways, goodnight.**


	2. Confusion

**I actually got a review (3) for the first chapter! That has never happened before! I would like to give a shout out to the three amazing reviewers.**

**Demonwulf1007: Thanks man. It actually takes me a long time to type up a chapter… X3**

**Maric: I'm really glad you're happy. I just couldn't kill Thatch. He's too awesome. XD**

**Insertnamehere (guest reviewer): I appreciated your apology, and, for the record, I really wasn't that mad. Also, Silver! Love that name/word! ;)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Fatch turned back to Thatch, wanting to both smile and frown at the same time. It was the next day now, and the group had come back over to visit Thatch. Even though Thatch was alive, and he seemed to have become much more coherent, he was still in some pain, and he was struggling to keep up. Jenette kept him here because she said the garlic may have injured his insides severely. Even though they had somewhat healed, she still wanted to keep an eye on him in case his condition worsened.<p>

It was strange, but every so once in a while, Thatch would become unresponsive, staring off into the distance, as if he wasn't even there anymore. To be honest, Fatch had a theory. Since Thatch WAS dead for a week, whose to say he didn't wind up in one of the three worlds? Heaven, hell, or purgatory. But creatures often times wound up in purgatory, unless they were good enough or bad enough to wind up in heaven or hell. Maybe Thatch would get random flashes of when he was there? He was kinda hoping he was wrong though. Who KNOWS what was awaiting in purgatory?

Fatch stopped long enough to realize Thatch had stopped walking, actually falling to the ground slowly. He was grabbing at his legs, and thats when everyone knew he'd reached his limit. Fatch walked back a bit, and gently picked him up, cradling him in his arms, as it'd be the most comfortable position for the younger.

The group of friends had been walking around the halls of the hospital for about an hour now, and they had been trying to make sure Thatch was happy and relaxed. It was obvious he'd be a little shaky for a while now, and they wanted to make him feel comfortable. Again, the poor guy had died after all.

Thatch blushed furiously, covering it up with his hands.

" Th-thank you... "

He mumbled. The prince merely smiled in response, carrying him back to the room, Casper and the others being close behind.

* * *

><p>They soon reached the boys room, Fatch gently placing him down on the bed. Thatch was breathing a bit harshly, soon reaching to grab at his ribs.<em> ' Guess Jenette had been right about the garlic... ' <em>Fatch thought glumly, passing Thatch a glass of water from the night stand. The gray skinned creature took it gratefully, taking tiny sips. This was probably because his stomach was most likely in pain, due to the garlic. Probably burned him up.

Ra suddenly stepped forward, slowly sitting on the side of the cot. He looked at Casper and Fatch briefly as if to confirm something before turning back to Thatch.

" Um... Thatch? "

The vampire slowly lowered his glass, smiling softly at the mummy boy.

" Yeah? "

" I'm sorry... I know you're probably not feeling to great... but I have to tell you something. "

" First, can I ask who that guy is? "

Thatch asked, pointing directly at Zeke. Richard smiled brightly.

" This is Zeke. He help save us. "

" Oh. Cool. Nice to meet you man. "

Zeke grinned, reviling he actually had fangs.

" Likewise. "

" Anyway Thatch. "

Ra began again.

" I just... wanted to tell you... that we saw your- "

" Memories. "

Thatch interrupted, looking off to the side.

" I know. Septimus SORTA said it... "

" You... don't seem to upset about it. "

" Nah. No offense to Fatch, but after seeing his life, I really don't think mine was that bad anymore. "

Fatch smirked a bit, knowing that Thatch spoke the truth.

" Besides, my parents are dead now, and I've somehow come back form pur- "

Thatch suddenly cut himself off, as if he didn't want to say the next thing. Fatch narrowed his eyes, realizing what the other was about to say.

" From purgatory? "

The child nodded, eyes closed slightly. It was clear that purgatory had been horrible on the boy, so everyone dropped the subject. Casper carefully sat on the other side oft he creature, smiling ever so slightly.

" Well, when your better, we can take you out for some ice cream. "

Thatch gave him a weird look, and Casper almost feared he'd said the wrong thing. But the snicker that escaped his lips proved the ghost wrong.

" That was a quick mood swing. "

Soon the whole room burst into laughter; it was clear Thatch was starting to feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame chapter, sorry. I wasn't sure how to continue off of the last one. ^_^'<strong>

**Bonsoir! **


	3. Comfort

**This chapter will be a bit depressing... no deaths, just depressing. You've been warned my friends. **

* * *

><p>Casper, Mantha and Ra were chatting happily as they headed over to Thatch's room. It was a new day now, a Friday, and they wanted to see how he was doing. After all, yesterday he seemed to be doing better. Maybe he could get out soon.<p>

To be honest, they really wanted to talk to Thatch about what they saw. And about the way they treated him. They didn't have the chance to do so yesterday because Thatch had spent most of his time talking to Fatch, Richard, Zeke and Lexi, and became to tired for them to talk to him any further. They really wanted to give him an apology, especially since they knew he didn't have a choice in anything he did. Sure he bullied them blue, but again, he really didn't have a choice. Besides, it was either that or death. Any sane person would have chosen life.

" I wonder if Thatch is feeling any better. "

Casper asked softly, getting a smile from of Mantha. She swore, that ghost was way to considerate. But at least it wasn't a bad thing. Finally the three reached Thatch's room. However, before they even went in, they could hear what sounded like sobbing. They looked at each other briefly before rushing in.

There, sitting on the cot, was Thatch himself who was sitting with his knees close, his face buried in a pillow. Sizzling could be heard coming from the pillow, as the vampires acid tears burned through it. He was also trembling terribly, as if he were afraid of something.

Casper immediately floated over to the vampire, placing a gentle hand on his shoulders. Thatch immediately looked up, tears streaming down his face. He frowned deeply before shoving his face back into his pillow. The ghost responded by moving his hand to his back, moving his hand up and down soothingly.

Mantha and Ra looked at each other briefly before rushing over and attempting to comfort the vampire as well.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for Thatch to calm down, but once he did he was left with rosy cheeks from embarrassment as he tried to scrub all signs of his crying off his face. Naturally the other creatures got curious and finally had to ask.<p>

" Thatch? "

Casper asked timidly.

" What happened? Why were you crying like that? "

The vampire cringed harshly, hugging his pillow close again.

" No. "

He muttered.

" No... no... I can't... I can't..."

" It might make you feel better. "

" I can't... I can't... "

Casper narrowed his eyes a bit, getting a bit nervous. Thatch was talking as if he were stuck somewhere. The ghost was hoping this wasn't nearly as serious as it sounded. Slowly he grabbed the vampires chin, forcing him to face him.

" You need to tell us. It's killing you. "

Mantha and Ra could see a slight look of trust in Thatch's eyes, realizing Casper had broken through. The two smiled, truly amazed at Casper's ability to sooth the vampire. Thatch sniffled a bit, gripping the pillow so hard the feathers began to pop out.

" I... I had a dream of purgatory... "

" You were in purgatory? "

" I saw my parents there... Frost and Charlene to, Fatch's kidnapper parents? They... they reminded of all my mistakes, a-and... "

Thatch stopped himself, covering his mouth, eyes watering a bit. Mantha looked at the boy sadly, slowly approaching him and sitting beside him, placing a hand on the other side of him.

" Take it easy. "

She soothed, copying the action Casper had been doing. Thatch blushed violently, now avoiding eye contact with the zombie girl. Mantha personally. Found this strange, but decided not to say anything as Thatch was already was in a delicate state.

" We will try our best to understand. "

Thatch smiled warmly for a moment before frowning again, looking down at the ground.

" I... realized I really am a horrible person... "

The group of three looked truly shocked for a moment, unable to believe what they'd heard.

" They were right about me... they were right about everything... I'm helpless... pathetic... hell, I'm a freakin' jerk... it might have even been better if I was left in purgatory... "

Everyones mouths dropped, unable to believe what was just heard.

" Besides, pretty much everyone hates me anyway... "

Something snapped in the mummy, something that rarely ever snapped. Ra walked right up to him and smacked him across the face. Everybody looked at the mummy in shock. The mummy hardly ever became that violent.

" Don't you DARE talk like that! "

He growled.

" Of course people would care! I'd care! Casper'd care! "

" ... Would Mantha care...? "

Mantha was a bit offended by this. Thatch really thought she wouldn't care?... Did he really think she hated him or something...?

" Of course she'd care! "

Ra yelped, also not believing Thatch didn't think Mantha'd care.

" Never think we wouldn't care! Sure we hate some of the thinks you did, but we don't hate YOU. You didn't have a choice. In fact, we forgive you. "

Thatch looked the mummy in the eyes, unable to believe what he heard.

" R-really? "

Ra nodded warmly.

" Can we... start over? "

Thatch asked, looking like he was beginning to get emotional again. Ra smiled, folding his hands behind his back.

" Yeah. Sounds great. I'm, eh, sorry I slapped you. "

Thatch giggled a bit before laughing.

" It's fine. I needed it. "

Soon the other three began laughing as well, slowly embracing the vampire, who seemed to accept it happily. And, to be honest, the others were enjoying it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap this took forever to type. O.O"<strong>

**Sorry people. This was an off day for me today. Bonsoir. **


	4. Facing the masses

**GThis chapter will be circling around the school. Hope you all enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>" I don't wanna be here... "<p>

The little vampire whimpered, struggling to get out of the older's grasp.

Casper, Mantha, Ra and Fatch were bringing Thatch back to scare school now. But right now, they were more so dragging him here against his will. Fatch had the boy over his shoulder and was carrying him to the schools entrance. Jenette had said that Thatch was well enough to leave today (but wasn't allowed to do physical activities until he took the leg boots off in two weeks), and if there was any pain to give him the prescription she'd left with Fatch.

However, Thatch didn't seem to want to return to scare school. In fact, it seemed like he was doing everything in his power to keep from getting to the school. It was a bit odd.

Casper floated up to Thatch, a questionable look on his face.

" Thatch, why don't you wanna be here? "

Thatch whined a bit, his violet eyes looking into Casper's pale blue ones in a pleading way.

" If the school really DID see my memories, then they'll treat me funny... "

He explained.

" That, and I'll probably get expelled right away... there's really no point... "

_' So that's it... '_ Casper thought sadly._ ' He's scared... ' _The ghost placed a gentle hand onto Thatch's shoulder, eyes offering the most amount of comfort he could gather.

" It's going to be fine Thatch. I promise. "

Thatch smiled softly, relived when Fatch finally put him down on the ground. He wobbled a bit, his legs aching upon the pressure he put on them. Even is they'd healed to the point he could walk on them, they still ached horribly.

" We'll make sure of it. "

Mantha said softly, getting the vampire to blush and look away. Once again this confused the zombie girl. Why did Thatch keep doing that?

Fatch walked right up to the vampire, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

" Come on. Let's get inside. "

Thatch took a deep breath and sighed, slowly heading inside.

* * *

><p>The vampire squirmed, cowering behind the prince as the whole school was in the lobby, staring at the gray skinned vampire. <em>' I knew this would happen... '<em> He mentally whined._ 'I'm gonna get expelled... '_ Fatch grabbed the younger around the waist, pulling Thatch forward and in front of him, forcing him to face the crowd.

The headmasters slithered forward, reviling Kibosh himself was behind them. Once again Thatch attempted to cower, only to have Ra and Mantha hold him steady. He looked at both of them, who both smiled at him reassuringly. He gulped, turning back towards Kibosh, only to see Fatch approaching him.

The prince stared up at the green ghost, placing his hands on his hips, glaring up at him in order to look as intimidating as he possibly could. Of course it was a bit hard to do, as the ghost towered over him.

" So. "

Kibosh began.

" Thatch was really forced to be as harsh and scary. "

" Yeah. So what? "

Fatch hissed.

" Everybody has their reasons for what they do. "

" We also realized that his parents were terrible. Threatened to kill him even. "

Thatch looked down and away from the ghost, looking a bit upset by this statement, Casper and Mantha placing a hand on his back.

" But this not why I wish to expel him. I wish to expel him, because he is friends with a fleshie. "

_' Richard! ' _Thatch thought in a panic, head snapping up. _' I almost forgot about him! I thought I'd just get expelled for not being scary! I am SO dead! '_

" It is forbidden for creatures to be friends with fleshies. "

" Why?! "

Fatch hissed, stalking closer to the ghost.

" Why should it be forbidden?! The balance?! Sorry, but that is a load a s***! "

Kibosh and the younger creatures backed up upon hearing this, having never heard Fatch swear before.

" Even IF the humans are scared of us, they'll STILL rise against us! They hate us, and they want us gone! But here's the thing! Yes, I hate fleshies, more than anything, but if we have at least one human friend, we have a better chance of survival! That human could stand by our side! Convince the others that they need us! "

" But- "

Kibosh began, but Fatch would have none of that.

" But nothing! I'm the prince, and I WONT allow you to expel Thatch! "

" You won't ALLOW me?! "

The ghost growled.

" You may be the prince, but you're not in charge yet! Not until you're 18! You can't tell me what to do yet! "

Suddenly Fatch snickered, head lowering, scaring a few of the students.

" Oh no? "

He hissed, looking back up with his eyes in a deep shade of red. However, they could still tell where his pupils were.

" I think differently. "

Taking a breath through his nose, Fatch pointed forward, a massive amount of shadows flinging themselves at the ghost. The students and faculty began screaming, running upstairs and onto the balcony. Kibosh remained frozen in place, as the shadows had been quick and now had him trapped.

Fatch grinned in a demonic way, and, with a snap of his fingers, caused lightning to his the ground on either side of the ghost. Had it been any closer, and it would have actually hit the ghost. Casper and the others simply couldn't believe this was happening, and they remained frozen by the main doors

The prince began to circle the green creature, his fangs bared in obvious irritation. Every so once in a while he motioned for shadows to fly around the room in the shape of bats and birds. Others appeared to be faces of demons, keeping Kibosh quiet.

" Now Kibosh, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. "

Fatch whispered, using one of the shadows as stairs so he could grab the ghost's chin.

" I'm not going to harm you, really I'm not. But I am royalty, and I will be 18 in less than a month. I have the authority over you, and you will not question my place again. "

The vampire narrowed his eyes, staring into Kibosh's unusual ones.

" Understood? "

The ghost remained silent for a moment before, oddly, smiling.

" Well done your highness. I knew you could control your subjects. "

Fatch blinked his eyes back to normal; he couldn't have been more confused.

" That was a test? "

" Of course. I admit I don't approve of Thatch and his human friend, but as royalty, you had to be able to stand strong to your word. No matter what anybody else said. Well done Fatch. "

The ghost slipped out of the shadows, flying away from the school.

* * *

><p>Fatch sighed, falling to his knees. He hadn't used that much energy before; he was exhausted.<p>

From his the corner of his eyes, she could see the students and faculty returning. He hadn't wanted to scare them, but they were in the cross fire...

Thatch suddenly appeared in front of him, smiling softly as he helped the prince back onto his feet. Turning, Thatch still found people looking at him like he was crazy. He backed up a bit, trying not to cower.

Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead slowly approached him, looking like they were being cautious.

" So. "

Slither began, not knowing what to say.

" You're friendly. "

" Yeah... "

Thatch said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

" Why didn't you ever tell us Thatch? "

DummyGirl asked innocently. Thatch whined, turning towards the others as if asking for help.

" Well... I wasn't really allowed to tell anyone, and... honestly... you probably wouldn't have believed me. "

" We don't care if you're friendly Thatch. "

Slither said.

" Yeah, it just means you're a good friend. "

Mosshead said chipperly. This actually seemed to upset the vampire though.

" Good friend... hah... I wasn't a good friend. I was just as mean to you guys as I was to everyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys hated me... "

" Aw Thatch, we don't hate ya. "

DummyGirl said sweetly, placing a hand onto his back.

" Really we don't. Especially since we know you didn't have a choice. "

" Are you sure...? "

" Didn't your parents make you bully us dude? "

Slither asked, raising an eye.

" Well, yes but- "

" Then we don't hate you. "

" Besides, we still need our leader around. "

Mosshead said, starting to bounce. Thatch smiled warmly, feeling a harsh blush spreading his face.

" Thank you Mossy. Thank you all. "

Soon the group embraced the vampire, enjoying the moment for all it was worth.

Casper, Mantha and Ra smiled warmly at the sight. It wasn't often the group of bullies hugged like that.

" You know. "

Mantha began, placing her hands on her hips.

" I like him better this way. "

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I think Thatch's group are only mean and harsh because they have Thatch as a leader. So if he were to become nice, I figure they would to eh? Tell me if I'm way wrong. ^_^'<strong>

**Anyway, Bonsoir**

**p.s. I personally find it painfully obvious, but does anyone know why Thatch keeps acting so strange when Mantha's nice to him? Comment if you know. ;)**


	5. Why?

**Final chapter. It will be centered around Jack and Merek. Will be short, and I don't expect many of you to understand, as I won't mention something. You've been warned. ;)**

* * *

><p>Jack turned to look at the small group of friends, smiling as Ra managed to make Thatch laugh. It was the next day, and the shadow demon couldn't help but wonder why Thatch had been brought back.<p>

It was painfully obvious that an angel, probably Merek, had brought him back. But why? No offense to Flash, but he didn't just up and let Merek bring people back from the dead without a good reason for it. It would "upset the laws of the earth". Jack really didn't care about said laws, as demons kind of upset that law on a daily basis.

Why would Flash want Thatch alive? Merek wouldn't answer when Jack called for him, so he was left to figure it out on his own. But he simply could not figure it out. Thatch was nothing like his look alike Fatch, who was a thousand times more powerful and deadly. He had not nearly as much of a purpose._ ' Or do the angels really think he does...? ' _He pondered. _' Maybe they did something to make him important...? Or maybe I just haven't seen his true power yet? '_

Jack growled, letting his head hit the table. Frustration was an understatement at the moment. Why would the angels care enough to let Thatch live? Was he of any importance?_ ' Ok, now I'm just sounding mean. ' _Jack thought with a slight snicker, finally lifting his head. Slowly he rose from the cafeteria chair, heading for the closet. Unfortunately for him, a certain vampire noticed.

* * *

><p>The shadow man finished brushing the blessed oil along in a circle, placing the brush in the corner of the room. He truly hated to do this, but what choice did he have? This wasn't right, even if the angels thought it was. Thatch had been dead for a week, and then they just up and brought him back to life. They shouldn't do that... it just wasn't right.<p>

Turning away from the circle, Jack slowly allowed his body to be engulfed in shadows. The strange thing, however, was that the shadows were a light shade of purple. What was engulfing him now, was the shadows of magic, the things he used to cast spells. Or, in this case, to summon angels. With a huff, the demon forced the shadows to fill the room, a darkness that was impossible to see through.

Once it faded, an angel remained in its place, dead in the center of the oil circle. An angel with black and blue hair, huge neon wings, and a long brown trench coat: Merek the time angel.

Merek quickly noticed the oil circle and attempted to fly away, but luckily Jack was quick enough to light the match he'd brought, immediately throwing it into the oil, setting it on fire.

The angel looked panicked, wings pressed to his back, looking left and right in obvious fear. When his eyes finally settled on Jack, however, he no longer looked afraid. Instead, he looked furious. His eyes were now a pure aqua blue, teeth clenched tight in obvious anger.

" Jack, what is the meaning of this?! "

He growled, looking like he wanted nothing more than to sock the demon in the face. Jack tried his best not to look intimidated and narrowed his eyes, letting red fill them.

" I think you know. It's the very reason I've been trying to talk to you for the last week maybe. "

Merek raised an eye, as if not catching on. But Jack knew better, as this WAS a time angel.

" That is confidential information. "

" Pfft, confidential my a**. "

The angel backed up a bit at the word, almost immediately stepping forward again as he realized how close to the flames he was.

" You forget I have a close bond with Flash as well. There is no reason why I shouldn't be well informed. Besides, we're friends aren't we? Friends tell each other things like this. "

Merek crossed his arms, truly hating when the demon played that card. Jack was right, he did have the right to know, but the angel also didn't want this getting spread around. Could Jack, one of the most talkative demons in all creation, keep something like this a secret?

" ... Can you keep it a secret? "

" Of course I- "

" I mean it Jack. If you don't, Flash will probably smite you where you stand. I don't want him to do that. Can you SWEAR you won't tell anyone? "

Jack squirmed a bit, almost afraid to know at this point. But, as always, his curiosity got the better of him.

" I... I swear. "

Merek sighed, honestly wishing Jack hadn't agreed to this. He would hate to see Flash smite his best friend...

" ... Thatch... is a vessel. "

Jacks eyes grew horribly wide upon hearing this, not believing a word of this.

" WHAT?! "

He yelped, almost instantly covering his mouth, realizing how loud he'd been.

" I-I thought the vessels were just a rumor! They actually exist?! "

" Yes... "

Merek answered simply.

" And THATCH is actually one of them?! O-of all people, THATCH?! "

" I was just as surprised as you are when Flash first told me. But I guess he is. He's also the better one, which is why we'd want him alive, and that would also explain why Septimus would want him dead. Although, how he knew, I don't know... "

Jack shook a bit, not believing a word of this. Why would Thatch be a vessel? And, hell, who were the other two?

With a snap of his fingers, Jack diminished the fire, allowing Merek to step over it.

" Sorry, I trapped you like that Merek... "

He mumbled.

" I hope I didn't interrupt anything important... "

" Nah, a was just brushing my wings. They were getting dirty. "

Merek answered halfheartedly, quickly vanishing. Jack slowly turned and headed out of the closet, his brain buzzing at this new information. He failed to see a bat flutter to the ground, soon turning back to its original vampire form, reviling it was Fatch.

_' Vessel? '_ He pondered. _' Vessel for what? And why is Thatch one? Who are the other two? '_

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody (Besides Demonwulf1007) has any idea what I was talking about, feel free to message me about it. <strong>

**Also, I'm gonna take a tiny break from typing. I've got a lot of art work (and games to a smaller extent) to do, and i can't juggle everything at once. Sorry, but I won't be gone for long. At the latest, I'll be back by valentines day. Goodbye for now, and goodnight. ;D**


End file.
